I'm back
by CountryKrys
Summary: Jess is back, and Rory's speachless. So Lorelei talks for her. RR
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-** I do not own any Gilmore Girls.

* * *

Chapter 1

It's been a year since Jess had moved to California to see Jimmy, his dad. Luke was upset and now, and again living alone. No matter how much he liked to say he didn't miss Jess and he didn't care, he did. He was miserable. Every day that went by, he looked at the door of the diner waiting for his nephew to walk in and ask to move back in.

Luke also knew that Jess's old girlfriend Rory missed him too; she was in college and had a lot of other things on her mind, but she still missed him. She loved him, she has a brave face but she's still dying on the inside.

It was nine in the morning, and the diner was quiet and empty. So Luke walked upstairs to his condo and cracked open a beer. Nothing seemed better to him then a cold brewed beverage. From the distance he heard the diner door open and the bell above the door chime. He ran downstairs to serve the customer that had entered the ever so lonely diner, hoping for money.

The person in front of him was different, the person he knew was standing in front of him, and he was different.

His once messy and shaggy brown, almost black hair was now clean and longer. He still wore the same beat up leather jacket and black jeans, but something about his face made him look like a different person.

"Jess!" His name escaped his mouth without approval from his brain.

"What are you doing here?" Jess still didn't say anything, he just stared at his uncle.

"I'm back." _He did it again. Leaves and comes back and expecting open arms. Well I'm not going to have open arms this time. No sir e. _

"How long this time?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"On how long you're going to stare at me with an open mouth and not letting me in."

They both shared a small smile and gave each other a small, manly hug.

The two were so caught up in the moment; they didn't see Lorelei and Rory approaching the diner.

"Luke, we are here to drink your coffee and eat your food!" Highly obnoxious Lorelei Gilmore has entered the diner with the hopes and dreams of eating the entire diner and drinking all the substances left.

"We're hungry Luke!" Rory with her small and sweet voice chimed in with the phrase she used way too much.

"Jess." Rory got over her hunger and looked at the man in front of her. The man who broke her heart and rode cross country without a simple good bye.

"Rory, hi." The two felt the awkwardness growing as they just stood there staring at each other.

Lorelei was already sitting at the bar, and Luke was in the kitchen cooking up the famous bacon cheese burger with extra cheese; extra mayo, no veggie, with the side of French fries and onion rings. With the drink of coffee and cherry coke.

"Food's ready!" Luke called from the kitchen and walking to the bar where Lorelei was sitting waiting oh so patiently.

Rory walks over to sit by her mom, and watches Jess the entire time. She couldn't find a way to not look at him. She was so surprised he was there and he looked good; better, he looked better.

"That's weird, Jess being back. You okay Hun?" She snapped Rory back out of her trance and shook her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine mom." Somehow, Lorelei doubted that. She knew by the look on her daughters face that she wasn't okay, and she wasn't fine. She was being eaten up inside, and she knew why.

Jess left the diner and went upstairs to unpack his belongings, as soon as he left; Lorelei stood up and walked towards that door.

"Mom what are you doing?"

"I have to do something."

"Mom don't." Her eyes narrowed and she walked upstairs to take care of business.

Jess heard a knock on the door and he had to answer it. He saw Lorelei in the doorway with her face red and arms crossed.

"You! You left and left Rory and Luke's heart broken! Do you care about anyone else but yourself? Do you have feelings?" Luke and Rory heard her yelling and ran up the stairs to watch, and not be seen.

"I do-" He was cut off.

"You do not consider anyone else in you mind or your heart do you? You make Rory believe that you will always be there for her and with her with you and the whole you and you desert her!"

"I had to leave! I had no other choice!"

"Yes you did! You had other choices, you had options! But the only option you took was to hurt the one girl that loved you and might still love you, even though she tries so hard not to!"

"She can't love me!"

"Why can't she love you?" Rory was holding onto Luke's arm in case she falls down the stairs from all the screaming and both of them talking about her.

"Because I'm a failure! People don't love failures! I failed everything I have ever done. School, life, Rory, Luke, my dad, my mom, me. Face it, I am the worlds largest failure and nobody wants to be apart of my life!" Rory shook her head, he was wrong. She loved him because of his flaws, she loved him because he's Jess and nobody but Jess.

"Yes, you may be a failure, and you might no succeed at all the things you want, but you did succeed in concurring Rory! Her heart belongs to you. No matter how much she loved Dean, she has loved you with the power of a thousand suns. Her whole smile was brought on by you. You were the one who made her more then the happiest person ever! You made her feel special, you were amazing with her. No matter how much I would like to say she hates you, she doesn't. She never can, she loves you. And if you love her back, show it!" Jess was tearing up, he knew she was right, and he refused to say anything else. He knew he would only say the wrong thing and mess everything up.

"Do you love her? Do you love Rory?" He didn't know how to answer, he knew what he knew, but he didn't know how she would take it.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Gilmore Girls.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Do you love her? Do you love Rory?" He didn't know how to answer, he knew that he knew, but he didn't know how she would take it.

"Yes I love her! I've loved her more then I've loved any person on the face of this hell on earth! She's the reason I am here right now! She's the reason my heart aches every time I hear anything about Stars Hollow and Yale and anything we've ever done together!" His face was red and he was gasping for air; what he said had a lot of words and he said it in all in one breathes.

Luke looked at Rory who was holding onto his arm tighter and looking intensely at the sight in front of them.

"If you love her then why'd you have to leave her here to rot!" She had already asked that question, but his answer wasn't good enough.

"Because I'm a failure! I didn't know what else to do! I didn't think she would care about me if she knew that I was a failure!" Lorelei shook her head, he was wrong; boy was he wrong.

"Every time someone called you a failure and talked about how you failed, Rory stood up for you! Even though you left her, she still stood up for you! She cares; she would care no matter what! If you didn't know that, then you don't know her at all." Jess sat down on the kitchen table, looked down at his hands.

"I don't know how to show that I care. I've never been showed that I was cared for, so I haven't the slightest clue on how to let her know." He looked like he was going to cry, but he was holding it back.

"No one has ever said 'I love you' to me; not once." Rory stood up, pulling Luke into the room.

"Even though I pushed you into the lake, you're my nephew and I love you." Lorelei stood there staring at Luke, he was actually showing emotion, and so was Jess.

"Even though you cut my heart out, I still love you; body and soul." She grabbed his hand and looked deep into his eyes.

"You guys were watching the entire time?" Lorelei started laughing.

"Hard not to, the two of you were screaming for the whole world to hear."

Jess looked down to Rory and kissed her softly on the forehead. "I love you."

* * *

I know, It's super short, but I found an ending! 


End file.
